I Will Not Leave
by Scotty1609
Summary: Drabble-ish. One-Shot. There are tons of Robin angst and death stories, so why not Batman? High T for gore.


**Ja. i dont know where the HECK this poop came from, but here it is. im trying to get the creative juices flowing, so expect some stuff for AERITN and DotB soon. Yay! XD**

**I dont own. duh.**

* * *

><p>I feel the rain pound on my neck as I sit up, groaning. Blood rushes to my head as I realize I most likely have a concussion. I mutter to myself as I take in the rest of my injuries: broken collarbone, concussion, sprained wrist, and numerous shallow cuts are on my body. My uniform is ripped in many places, making me look almost like a zombie.<p>

I do not even check to see where I am, which is my first mistake. I stand on weak legs, and pain erupts through both appendages. I fall to the ground, and I groan as I feel blood leaving my feet. I am not wearing my shoes, a second mistake. Why am I not wearing my shoes?

I do not care, right now. I need to find Batman.

I stand and wander around for a few moments before seeing a large, black mass a few meters away. I sigh with relief, but I catch myself quickly. He is not moving.

I gasp and dart forward, skidding on the ground and scraping my knees in the process, though I do not care. I put a hand on Batman's chest, another on his forehead.

I feel a heartbeat beneath my fingertips, and I sigh with relief. Although, I notice the blood, and bile rises in my throat. There are several deep stab and slash wounds all over Batman's chest and stomach. I know I have to do something or he will die.

I tear off my cape- what is left of it- and apply pressure to Batman's chest. He grunts, and I release I sigh I did not know I was holding.

He says my name, but I ignore him. He says my name again, but I ignore him a third time- my third mistake.

He snaps my name now, and I jump. He orders me to go for help, but I decline. He knows he is dying, and he does not want me to see him die. He does not want me to bear that guilt, but I know I must. I must try to help him, or I will feel an even worse guilt for the rest of my life.

I can feel his life tearing away from him as I push further and further down on his chest. I take reconnaissance of the rest of his body and see two mangled limbs at his base, muscle and skin torn away with bits of Kevlar all around. I can see white bone, and I feel terror, though I do not show it. I cannot show it- I cannot let him see my fear, for he will make me leave. My eyes rise up past his chest, and I see his left arm is hanging on by bone and figments of skin. There is so much blood that I do not know if I can take it. Maybe I should leave.

He gasps, and I am at attention.

'Robin', he orders me, 'leave'. But I reply with a stern 'no', and he knows that I am not leaving his side.

Not until he breathes his last.

Nothing is said as I put more pressure upon Batman's chest. Nothing need be said. I know is running on borrowed time, and he knows it, too.

'Robin', he says my name again, and I look at him. 'I am proud of you'.

Never in my wildest dreams had Batman spoken these words to me.

I nod and say back, 'I am proud of you, too.'

He takes in a shuddering breath, and I feel more and more of his life pulling away.

'Go get help,' he orders, but I know he is only trying to get me to leave. He still does not want me to see him die.

'No', I growl to him, forcing more pressure upon his chest, making him grunt. Batman tries to unleash a glare upon me, but I am unfased. 'The League will come,' I promise him. 'They will know.'

'How?' he challenges me.

'They just will,' I reply.

He has maybe ten minutes left. I know all I can do is comfort him.

Then, he speaks once more. 'Leave.'

'No.'

He speaks in a begging voice, which surprises me. 'Please, _micuta pasarea_,' he pleads me with my old pet name. 'Please leave. You do not need to see me like this.' His voice is hindered by the blood loss, and it is not as frightening as it might normally seem.

'No,' is my only reply.

Five minutes pass. Batman has tried at least twice more to make me leave, but I only ignore his orders.

Finally, I know it is near the end. The League has not made it in time. Batman is to die, and only I am here to witness it.

Batman grabs my hand, and I wince under the pressure. 'Robin,' he begs me once more. 'Leave.'

My throat is too thick to get out any noise, so I only shake my head. He sighs, nods, and closes his eyes behind his cowl. I can tell because of how the white eye-lenses shift. 'Robin.' The way he says my name, so pained and so hopeful at the same time, scares me.

'Yes?'

'Do not leave.'

'I will not leave,' I promise him.

The rain pounds around us, and Batman takes in a deep breath. It does not come back out, and I know he is gone. I feel no heartbeat beneath my fingertips. I feel no warmth, only cold from his body.

Not Batman. His body- his corpse.

The League has arrived, but they have arrived too late. Flash attempts to lead me away from Batman's body, but I relent. 'I will not leave him,' is all I say. Superman knows I will not. I can see the pain in his eyes as he turns to the League to discuss me, to discuss what to do with me- how to get rid of me.

Batman is gone.

Batman is dead.

So, I can conclude already, so is the same for Robin.

But, even as Flash comes up to me and tries to pry me away, saying the League needs to take Batman's corpse away, I shake my head. 'No. I will not leave.'

And I will not.

Gotham needs a savior. A Batman.

I am not Robin. Robin is dead.

Batman is dead.

But, now, Batman is alive.

It is what Bruce would have wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Crap, i know. OOC and AU. so sue me- it's almost one am and im tired.<strong>

**good night, moon.**

**god bless,**

**scotty.**

**please leave a review for the help of my sanity. :)**


End file.
